Fyra, the Scorching Empress
ATTENTION! This Page Is UNDER CONSTRUCTION Fyra, the Scorching Empress is a Plasma Tempest from Tartaros. Her backstory is yet to be decided. Revelation Created by 94Connor949, Fyra was posted to the official Darkspore forums on October 6th, 2011. Her abilities were inspired by those of existing characters, primarily Sage's, Tork's and Char's, as well as a few enemies such as Terrosaurs and Pyrachnids. She was intentionally made female because there was virtually no female Plasma heroes at the time. Fyra received mostly positive reviews, though some disliked the fact the her Scorching Blaze squad ability was simply a modified version of Char's old squad ability, Plasma Spray. It was reasoned that because that ability is no longer used by Char, that it could potentially be used by another hero so long as it wasn't too similar. Contrariwise, a good number of people liked the similarities between Fyra's and Sage's basic abilities, with the main difference being that Fyra's is an AoE. However she had a few excessive features, including the fact that her squad ability originally disease-burned and her passive also cleansed. After some constructive feedback, these unnecessary features were removed. These aside, she has undergone fairly little alterations since her creation. Original forum post Weapons Fyra has a volcano-like cannon mounted on her right arm. She holds & uses her weapon much like Seraph-XS does. Base Stats Lore T.B.A. Appearance Like a Plasma version of Andromeda combined with a female version of a Undermind. She has two arms and four legs. She has no hand and a shorter forearm on her right side to accommodate her weapon. Variants Fyra (Alpha).png|Alpha T.B.A.|Beta T.B.A.|Gamma T.B.A.|Delta Abilities Basic Attack: Plasmasphere Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 0.9 seconds Cast Type: Instant Launches a volatile plasmasphere that deals '''6-8' energy damage to a single enemy, and on impact, bursts into a small secondary cone dealing 3-4 energy damage to enemies it touches. A soothing warmth from the initial impact also heals allies within 4m for 45% of damage dealt plus an extra 10% for each enemy killed.'' Unique Ability: Cauterizing Pulse Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 22 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 19 Emits a pulse of searing-hot plasma that reaches upto to 5m, dealing '''10-12' energy damage to enemies it touches. It will also cauterize Fyra's and her allies' wounds, cleansing them of any damaging debuffs and preventing the infliction of additional debuffs for 6 seconds.'' Squad Ability: Scorching Blaze Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 28 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 26 For the next 3 seconds, Fyra unleashes a blaze of plasma in a wide rotating cone. The intense heat deals '''6-8' energy damage per second while simultaneity inflicting a Burn that deals an additional 4-5 energy damage every second for 5 seconds. Affected enemies also become scorched by the blaze, removing any of their buffs and denying them from receiving additional buffs for 8 seconds.'' Modifiers *'Fyra's Scorching Blaze: transfers buffs to allies at half strength.' *'Fyra's Scorching Blaze: destroys projectiles but doesn't burn.' Passive Ability: Fiery Presence Fyra's mere presence surrounds allies within 12m and herself in a volatile aura of fire, causing enemies they damage or damage them physically to become burned, dealing '''2-3' energy damage each second for 4 seconds.'' Overdrive Any enemies that attack Fyra or affected allies become burned, dealing '''4-5' energy damage each second.'' Variants & Variant Abilities Alpha: Flame Surge Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: "Launches a wave of flames that starts out narrow but spreads to 16m wide, dealing '''XX-XX' energy damage to each enemy it touches."'' Beta: Meteor Strike Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: "Calls down a meteor at the targeted point. Any enemies within 3m of the impact take '''XX-XX' physical damage and are stunned for 3 seconds."'' Gamma: Electron Sphere Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: "Launches a sphere of heated plasma that zaps nearby enemies with lightning for '''XX-XX' energy damage. If the sphere hits a target, it will explode, dealing XX-XX energy damage to all enemies within 4m."'' Delta: Webbed Lightning Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: "After concentrating for 1 second, 12 streams of lightning burst out in all directions, dealing '''10-50' energy damage to enemies and shocking them for 3 seconds."'' Gallery Fyra (Alpha).png|Alpha T.B.A.|Beta T.B.A.|Gamma T.B.A.|Delta Trivia *Her original title was "Fiery Empress", but this was later changed due to the redundancy it had with her name. Category:Heroes Category:Tempests Category:Plasma Category:Tartaros Category:Darkspore Category:Pages under construction